Jeff the Killer x Reader Lemon 2
by SadoGothGirl
Summary: My second fic, hope you like it! I'm glad you liked my last :3 Enjoy! Warning: Mature scenes, 18 , please! BTW! this is kinda very dark and stuffs, so pls dont read if not ready!


You shudder and open your eyes, back aching. Propping yourself up on your arms, you sink into something soft and comfortable. You shiver and hug your sides, looking around you into darkness. The air smells. . . . dusty. Vision blurred, and confused, you gasp as a light flashes on. A young lady is standing in front of your bed, looking worried and very concerned, staring at your face.

"Woah, what happened!" She gasps and puts both hands on your freezing cold cheeks. "Damn, _! Your face is cold as ice! What the hell? Are you sick? Should I call a doctor?" She looked at you, genuinely concerned and eyebrows furrowed, thinking what to do.

"N-no, Sarah, it's okay- I just had a bad nightmare."

"Well, must've been a pretty bad one! I woke up when I heard you tossing and turning! Oh, poor thing! I'm going to go make you some tea!" She scrambles out of the room, shutting the wooden door.

Worried old Sarah. She is your room mate. You think? Yeah, you're pretty sure she is. That nightmare sure did a number on your head. Your eyes now adjust to the bright room. It is fairly small, various furniture in random places. You were never one for feng shui, anyway. You gingerly stand up and walk over to your wooden dresser to fetch your notebooks. Underneath piles of brightly colored dresses (ugh), you find three black notebooks without titles. You may not be one for feng shui, but you are certainly one for drawing! Ah, months of accumulated anime binging paid off for your improved art skills! You did sorta like Death Note, though! L was pretty great. You could hear pots and pans clattering loudly in the kitchen. Only Sarah could turn making tea into a full-blown chemistry experiment.

Opening up your pitch-black art notebooks, you turned to a drawing of a chibi L you forgot about. You "awwww" silently in your head.

Your prize drawings are always your realistic portraits, though. You drew Sarah, friends, and just random people with nice faces! You flip to a drawing of Sarah to find ripping claw marks in the pages. Your mouth falls open. _What is this?!_ You flip to the next portrait. Red marker scribbled up and down the page furiously…. The next page- somebody has drawn clown faces on all your art! You flip to your favorite drawing- blood stains the page. As you stare in horror at your masterpieces, destroyed, the sounds of clattering cookware cease. It is silent.

You stare, wide-eyed, mouth open and silent at the silent door. You stand up once more from your bed and swing open the door-

" _Hello, girlie."_

Your eyes snap open and meet black eyes staring into you. You scream- wait. No- you don't. His hand is covering your mouth, cold and aggressive. Your back is in agony, and you realize you are on a hard concrete floor. The man from before is on top of you, pinning your body into the ground. He is forcing you into the ground with his strength, but looks like a freaking maniac! His smile was wider now, and much more disturbing. You know you had no chance against this guy. He is going to kill you. You might as well try it- you bite down into the palm of his hand, feeling cold blood running down your lips. He looks down, amused. He removes his hand from your mouth, holding the bloody hand up to his augmented smile. He licks the blood from his palm.

"Well done! I would applaud you, but it seems you have prevented me from doing so." He grins with frightening canines.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with!" You are tired of this. Hot, wet tears pouring down your cheeks as you scream at him. "Just do it right now!"

The man stands up, towering over you.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ Now, you see, that would be no fun, would it?!" He laughs evilly.

You kept sobbing. _Why is this guy here?_ You were tired of it!

"Y-you don't scare me-", You stutter.

He stops laughing.

" _DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME."_ He stares at you, scowling and sneering. "You're fucking scared! And why shouldn't you be? You were just kidnapped by a stranger in your own home, you're being kept captive, you're probably going to be raped, and you're probably scared you're going to be murdered!" He said with mad glee. "And I must say…."

He leans close to you, staring into your face with cold-blooded pitch black eyes. He whispers:

" _You're absolutely right!"_

You look in horror as the tall man strides away into darkness just beyond your sight. His hoarse voice jeering from farther away:

"Welcome, girlie, to Jeff's Funhouse!"

A creaking noise sounds, and a squeaking metal-against-metal screeches in your ears.

He laughs and laughs as bright blinding lights come up around you, blurring your vision.

You look in horror at the walls of this gigantic room, filled with knives, guns, and bottles of strange liquids strewn everywhere. Unsettling red lights dimly glow in a corner. What you try to focus on is a blurred object in front of you… a desk? You suddenly realize. It's a table, with straps and chains around it.

"NOW! Let's have... _FUN!"_ He smiles.


End file.
